


Not My Place

by Towaneko



Series: WinterIron Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cat, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>dreamcatchersdaughter said:</sup><br/>AU thing: Winteriron, "drunkly broke into your apartment thinking it was mine au, and hey won't don't freak out, also your cat may have imprinted on me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Bucky blinked just to be sure he was awake. However the man sleeping next to him did not disappear in fact, the whole room should have disappeared because it was definitely not Bucky’s room. Clothes were strown around the floor, the desk was covered with coffee mugs and metal pieces. 

_And just what was that strange rumbling sound?_

Bucky jumped up in the bed, instantly regretting it when a stabbing pain came awake from behind his eyes. He had drank quite a bit the night before, probably explained how he ended up in a strange room in the first place. Looking back down at the pillow, he was met with bright blue eyes belonging to a siamese cat. 

“So you were the source of that rumbling,” he muttered reaching down to pet the cat. The purring got louder and she immediately arched into his touch, curious he glanced at her tag. 

_‘Duchess Virginia_  
Apt 405  
Tony Stark’ 

At least he had made to the apartment right next to his. 

“Who names their cat Duchess?” 

“I usually just call her Pepper.” 

Bucky jumped and went tumbling off the side of the bed. Glancing up he spotted the guy he was sleeping next to peeking over the bed. 

“Now that you’re awake and way sober than you were last night, care to explain why you broke into my apartment?” 

Before Bucky could stop himself.

“Cause you’re gorgeous as fuck.”

The man just smiled as Bucky groaned. He was never drinking again.


End file.
